Thanksgiving
by finnbalor
Summary: What reaction would Wade, Drew, and Sheamus have about their first thanksgiving in the US. for two of my dearest friends.
1. Chapter 1

Sheamus looked at his phone once more. His girlfriend of three months had just invited him and his two best friends to her place for Thanksgiving dinner. It was their first year in the United States and their first Thanksgiving feast.

Without thinking to ask either of the men, he replied back sure. She responded almost immediately telling him to dress casually and to be there by noon and no later.

Scarlett couldn't hide her squeals of joy. Her boyfriend was coming to Thanksgiving and and bringing his two very good looking, very single best friends with him. How perfect since she had two very beautiful, very single roommates who weren't able to fly home this year because of ticket prices.

She knew enough about his friends to be reasonably sure that her two closest friends would match up perfectly. She was also sure she knew which ones would pair off instinctively.

Mellie would gravitate towards Sheamus's friend Drew. She was headover heals in love with Scotland and was actually studying Criminology, which Drew had majored in at University.

Jennifer would catch Wade's eyes with her beautiful smile. Seeing as he had a degree in Marine Biology and she was in Nursing, wouldn't they match up perfectly. Both were grounded in the Sciences.

Scarlett decided she would be subtle when she brought up the change in their plans. They had agreed that they might invite some friends over for the day since very few people they knew were in town.

Mellie had invited a couple of coworkers from the diner she worked at. They weren't sure if they were coming or not. Jennifer had asked a couple of nurses at the hospital she worked at if they wanted to come, one had to work and the other had said she would try to make it.

With barely a week til Thanksgiving, Scarlett knew she needed to tell her friends as soon as possible so they could plan the menu accordinly and coordinate but she was dreading their reactions. Neither one were too keen on being set up.

Scarlett was just about to head to her last class of the day, when Sheamus texted her. The guys had wanted to meet her friends before they agreed to spend a whole day with them.

Scarlett groaned and began to mutter curses. This was not how she wanted this to go. They were supposed to come over and be so mesmerized by her friends, not want to meet them to make sure they weren't hideous sea monsters.

"I'll try to get them to go to the show with me this weekend, but i am not telling them why. You can point them out to Drew and Wade but they aren't meeting them til next Thursday."

Sheamus chuckled at her response but said he would let them know they were skating on thin ice with his lady now.

Come Friday night, Scarlett dragged her friends across town to watch wrestling. Wrestling was what they had bonded over and was the reason they were friends and roommates.

Thanks to Scarlett's connection, they were able to get front row tickets. After grabbing snacks and beers, they settled down to watch the show. As luck would have it, Drew would face Wade that night. They had been a tag team known as the Empire but had split up after losing their titles. During the match, Drew whipped Wade into the barricade too hard, As a result, the barricade crashed into Mellie would was showered in beer.

Now that she was drenched in alcohol, Mellie decided to go home. Assuring Jennifer and Scarlett that they could stay for the rest of the show. She would grab a cab and would text them when she got home.

Scarlett was beside herself. She was pretty sure that Drew was not on the top of Mellie's favorite people in the world list. Although it had been an unfortunate accident, she was still not going to be happy for a little while.

After the show, Scarlett went to go see Sheamus. She relayed the incident to him and asked for his advice. Sheamus soothed her nerves with a kiss, stroking her face with his hands.

"Drew feels horrile that she left early. Give them a chance. At worst, she'll return the favor."

Wade couldn't stop staring at the beautiful woman standing by the doors. She was ignoring everyone around her. Looking at her phone. He was entranced by her. He started walking towards her when he heard someone shout for him. He turned to see Dusty Rhodes motioning for him with his arms.

When he turned back around, she was gone.

"Bloody hell."


	2. Jennifer and Wade

Jennifer was on her second cup of coffee staring into the kitchen with contempt. She had worked a double unexpectedly last night and now here she was waiting for the caffeine to surge through her blood.

"Do you have to make so much noise over there?"

Melly glanced over at her friend, a snarky reply on her lips, until she saw just how exhausted Jenn was.

"Seriously Jenn, go back to bed. You can heat up the rolls or something before dinner if you really want to cook."

As tempting as that sounded, Jenn wasn't sure she was willing to leave the fate of her Thanksgiving dinner in her two friends' hands. Three hours later, she was glad she had stayed to help. It seemed that everytime they finished one dish, they remembered three more they needed to cook.

So here it was, slowly approaching noon, and they still hadn't started on any desserts. The thought of digging into their sacred stash of sweets was tempting. After a brief vote, they agreed. Pies would not be on the menu today.

With just enough time left over, Jenn went and showered. With a skilled a hand, she made her makeup look flawless. With her favorite jeans and a fitted sweater, she was ready to entertain guests.

What she wasn't prepared for was to run into a brick wall as she exited the bathroom.

"Umf"

Before she could regain her footing, she found herself in the arms of a giant. She glanced up and saw this gorgeous man staring down at her with a smirk on his face.

Jenn couldn't believe what she was seeing. That wrestler from the other night was not only in her apartment, but was holding her against his chest.

"Easy love."

Oh dear lord, he was British. Jenn felt her blood began to warm up. Her arms tingled where he held her. Feeling flustered, she quickly pulled away and straightened her sweater.

Darting around him, she hurried back to the kitchen. She needed some ice water in a bad way.

Wade couldn't believe his eyes. The beautiful woman who had disappeared after the show last Friday had been in his arms for a brief moment. She had fit perfectly in his arms. Her hands splayed across his chest.

He had felt the blood flow towards his crotch when her cheeks brightened. She was definitely attracted to him. Maybe by the end of the day, he could get her number.

Jenn was fanning her face in the kitchen. Her arms were still tingling. Her cheeks felt hot and she just knew she was flushed. It had been a long time since she had had that kind of instanteous reaction to a man.

She kept picturing him in those tiny little trunks with sweat all over his body.

Damn, she was working herself up again following that train of thought.

Scarlett slipped away from the group in the living room and checked on Jenn.

She was pleased to have seen that little scene in the hallway moments before. Her plan might work, if she could keep Mellie from glaring at the Scotsman all day.

After a pep talk to herself, Jenn came out of the kitchen, carrying some snacks, and headed towards the coffe table. She was hopng the cool towel against her face had helped hide the tell tale signs.

As the group progressed to the dining room, the men waited for the ladies to sit before sitting down themselves. A nice chivalrous touch that was well received by the ladies. Wade sat next to Jenn. He had wanted to sit across from her but Sheamus's girlfriend, Scarlett, had beaten him to it.

So instead of being able to look at her all day, he would have to "accidentally" touch her every time he moved.

After they bowed their heads for grace, they began to pass around the food. Wade flexing his muscles everytime he picked up a bowl. Jennifer was pretty sure her heart was going to explode out of her chest at any given moment. She heavily suspected that his little show was for her benefit. So she decided to pay it back in kind.

So everytime she passed him a bowl or platter, she brushed her chest against his arms. The first time she did so, he had almost dropped the candied yams. She had fought down the laughter that bubbled in her chest. His face was absolutely priceless. He was stunned.

By the fourth time, she knew he was well aware she was deliberately playing with him. When he winked at her, she smiled back at him. Game on Barrett. Time to see who would break first.

The best thing was that the others were occupied with each other or their food.

Jennifer was having so much fun torturing the poor guy next to her. She almost felt bad after she noticed that he was definitley not going to be able to walk around for a while. He was stretching his jeans to impressive lengths with that pitched tent.

Once they had devoured dinner, the ladies moved to the kitchen to get dessert. Cookies and ice cream were the only things they had an abundance of. So they decided to scoop up bowls of ice cream and place cookies in the center of the table.

Jennifer scooped up Wade's bowl. Taking pity on the aroused man. The cold should shock the system. She was still delighted that she had caused that reaction. While she was aware that it was an involuntary reaction of the body, she still was aware that it required stimulation.

Wade was happy that he could finally stand up. He needed to stretch his legs. He nodded his head towards the kitche, grabbed his dishes, and hoped Jenn understood the signal. Once they washed their dishes, he hoped to entice her into taking a stroll with him.

Jennifer gathered her dirty dishes and followed Wade. Once they had washed the dishes, he grabbed her hand and led her out the back door. Once they were away from the apartment complex, they slowed down.

Ever the gentleman and protector, Wade walked next to traffic. It was such an unconscious act that Jennifer felt her heart melt a litle.

They walked to the duck park and watched as they swam around the pond. Wade bought some bags of crumbled up bread and they fed the ducks while dodging the ones brave enough to take it from their hands.

An hour later, Jennifer's alarm went off. She had to be at work soon and needed to start getting ready. Wade tilted her chin up and lowered his head. His lips brushing hers gently. Seeking her permission to continue.

Jenn wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching up on her toes, and kissed him back. Letting out a gasp when he effortlessly picked her up and pulled her against his chest.

Deepening the kiss until they were consumed by it. Hesistantly, Jenn broke the kiss. She couldn't be late today. Not with so many co-workers who had families at home waiting to for their loved ones to get home to eat their Thanksgiving dinner.

Back at the apartment, Wade and Jenn exchanged numbers. Agreeing that as soon as their schedules allowed, they would go to dinner. Until then, Jenn would always have a ticket waiting for her at the arena.

With a kiss goodnight, Jennifer changed into her scrubs and headed off to work. This was a thanksgiving to remember.


End file.
